


Now if We're Talking Bodies

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Gym Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak joins a gym and is more than pleasantly surprised by her attractive personal trainer; Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now if We're Talking Bodies

Felicity Smoak was not a person that spent a lot of time working out. Normally she did about five crunches in the morning before her cup of coffee, but that was the extent of her fitness. Three days ago she had been talking to her friend Laurel, listening to the tall, model-esque, and blonde lawyer, about how she had been training at a gym a few times a week. She went on and on about how she felt so good every time she completed a workout. Somehow this led to Felicity joining a gym herself. She chose a different one than Laurel went to hoping to avoid running into her friend and feeling embarrassed. She didn’t need to see Laurel kicking ass while she struggled. She knew there would be struggling that was just a given. At least she was given her own trainer to work with. Maybe he would actually be able to help her succeed instead of Felicity looking like a flailing idiot while attempting to workout. Today she was going to meet him for the first time. All she knew about him was that he was one of the best and his name was Oliver Queen.

She arrived at the gym late in the afternoon. She was off of work and ready, as ready as she ever would be, to start working out. She had her tight little shorts on, a tank top with a sports bra underneath, and her sketchers. All of these brand new. She’d elected not to wear her glasses that day because she didn’t know what kind of stuff she and Oliver would be doing. It was just safer not to wear them. Her hair was tugged back into a tight ponytail and to be honest she felt fully prepared. 

“I’m looking for Oliver Queen.” She said when she walked up to the front desk. A small, but muscular woman pointed towards some exercise equipment. “Thank you.” Felicity started off in that direction. There were a lot of different machines to work out on, punching bags, and even a ring that looked like it was used for boxing. She knew that there were also rooms somewhere in the building where they had classes and there was even a pool. Her eyes moved over the people that were there. Some of them looked like they spent their entire lives working out others looked to be newbies just like her. That made her feel a bit better. 

Felicity stopped when she reached the area the woman had pointed to. She glanced around, but only saw one gentleman on a bench lifting weights. Her eyes moved over him and she bit her lip just a little. He was in black shorts, sneakers, and a white muscle shirt. She could plainly see that he had spent a lot of time lifting weights. His muscles tensed as he lifted the large weight, which she was sure was heavier than she was. He didn’t even have a spotter with him. It was just him bench pressing the hell out of that thing. 

“Wow… I can barely lift my groceries.” She said letting out a shaky breath. 

He chuckled at her and moved to lift the weight up and put it back where it belonged. He grabbed onto a towel and wiped the sweat off his face before taking a drink from a water bottle. 

Lord have mercy he’s cute. Felicity could finally see his face better and she was very pleased. He had dirty blonde hair and scruff along his chiseled jaw. She was pretty sure she was staring at him and not saying any words making herself look like a weirdo. “I’m Felicity…. Smoak. Here to see Oliver.” She finally said though the words tumbled out faster than she meant them to. 

“That’s me.” He stood up flinging the towel over his shoulder. He reached his hand out to shake hers. “Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak.” 

She shook his hand and forced herself not to let her hand linger against his. “Please, call me Felicity.” He gave her a charming smile causing her to internally swoon. 

“Alright, Felicity. How would you like to start?” 

“Maybe something light… like hitting a punching bag? Or something…” She shook her head. “This is my first time in a gym. Unless you count when I came in here to get a membership and sign paperwork. The only workout I got then was my hand using a pen. I did cramp up a bit….” She took a deep breath and forced herself to stop talking. 

Oliver gave a small chuckle apparently amused by her ramblings. She was supposed that was better than the usual people getting annoyed with her she was met with at work. “We can do that.” He said. “Before you do anything you should always stretch and warm up.” He motioned her towards a more open area. Oliver set his things down and moved a bit closer to her. “It’s important to get your muscles ready for a workout. If you don’t you can get cramps or even hurt yourself.” 

Felicity nodded, “Okay. Got it.” 

“Start with the arms.” He showed her what to do stretching his arm across his chest. 

She blinked a couple of times getting mildly distracted by his muscles again. He had really big biceps. He raised a brow at her and she immediately began doing what he was doing. Felicity told herself to stop being a creep and focus on the task at hand. They stretched for a good ten minutes using different poses and getting each of Felicity’s muscles ready. She was pretty sure every joint she had popped and cracked during the stretching, but maybe that was a good thing. She probably spent too much time behind her desk and not enough time moving around. 

“Now, show me what you got.” Oliver said pointing to the punching bag. 

Felicity nodded and stepped towards it. She balled her fist and smacked it into the heavy thing. It was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. The instant her fist made contact she recoiled and shook her hand. “Ow.” 

Oliver shook his head, “You don’t have to put so much force behind the hit. You’re just a beginner so you can take it easy.” 

Felicity pouted a tiny bit, but nodded. “Alright.” 

He moved to stand behind her, “But your form is all wrong,” His hands hovered near her hips. “If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t.” She said a little too quickly. 

Oliver put his hands on her and carefully adjusted her position. The super attractive personal trainer was touching her and she thought she might actually pass out. She was a twenty-five year old woman acting like a school girl, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

“There,” He said stepping backwards. “Now try again, but a little lighter.” 

Felicity swung her fist into the bag again this time not hard enough to hurt herself. 

“Again.” 

She did as he told her to do and continued to hit the punching bag. She was doing better this time and actually managing to pick up speed and force after a minute or two. She was feeling good about herself and having fun. Felicity got a little cocky, though, and swung her hand into it extremely hard. The bag rocked backwards only to come back towards her and knock her back. Oliver moved quickly and caught her so that she wouldn’t topple over onto her butt. “I didn’t know that it could fight back.” She said looking up at him. 

He laughed and helped her to her feet, “They do that sometimes.” 

Felicity was a little out of breath and had definitely worked up a sweat. “How long have we been at this?” She asked wiping some sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“Including stretching? About thirty minutes.” He said shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not bad for a first timer.” He noticed that Felicity had neglected to bring a water bottle so he motioned her towards a hallway. “C’mon.” He muttered. He got there first and was in the midst of ungrumpling a one to put in a vending machine when Felicity stopped behind him. “You gotta keep hydrated.” He said putting the dollar into the machine and pushing the buttons. “You should probably invest in a reusable one.” He had a teasing smirk on his lips. 

“I totally spaced grabbing one.” She mumbled taking the cold bottle from him. “But thank you.” 

“No problem.” He led her back towards the punching bag and picked up his own bottle to take a sip. He licked his lips and Felicity swore he was just doing that to tease her. That tongue dragging across his perfect very kissable looking lips. “We can probably call it a day.” 

Her eyes moved away from his lips and back up to meet his gaze. “Oh?” She almost didn’t want to leave yet. “Are you sure?” 

He nodded, “Don’t worry we have plenty of time to do more in the future.” 

“I might stay just a bit longer.” She said. “I want to cool off.” Felicity was sure that was the lamest excuse, but she didn’t care. 

Oliver smirked, “Alright.” 

She took a drink of water and licked her own lips, “What do you usually do when you’re not working with sad cases like myself?” 

He shrugged again, “Just about anything around here.” 

“You can do all of this stuff?” She asked glancing around at the machines. Some of them looked like torture devices or equipment found in fifty shades of grey. He nodded, “Yep.” 

“Impressive.” Felicity took another drink of water. 

Oliver shook his head, “Not really.” He paused seeming to get an idea. “I can show you something impressive.” He walked towards a wall near them and easily moved into a handstand position. His shirt fell down revealing Oliver’s abs and lower chest. He was muscular all over and Felicity couldn’t stop herself from thinking about running her hands over his body. She swallowed hard watching him starting to do a push up in that upside down position. 

“You’re right that is impressive.” Felicity thought she stopped talking after that, but instead she continued. “You are so freaking hot. It’s not even fair.” 

He laughed and let his legs fall forward so that he could push himself up and stand again. His laughter indicated to her that she had indeed said that out loud instead of thinking it to herself. Her cheeks turned bright read and she looked away from him. “Hey, you’re hot too ya know.” He laughed again and stepped towards her. 

Felicity flicked her gaze back to him and smiled, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He picked up his things and started walking away from her. She immediately followed even though she had no idea where they were going. He led her further down the hallway and entered a room. She followed him inside only to find herself in a utility closet. He closed the door and locked it. Felicity had her back to the door and Oliver’s hands on either side of her head. “I could get into a lot of trouble for this.” He muttered looking into her eyes. “But I want this and I can tell by the way you’ve been watching me for the last forty minutes that you do too.” 

Felicity nodded, “I do.” 

Oliver’s lips met hers in a heated and hungry kiss. His hands moved down her body and to her perfect round ass. She cupped her cheeks and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. Felicity had never done anything like this. She didn’t fuck people that she met less than an hour ago, but Oliver was an exceptionally hot man and she wanted his body on hers more than anything. She felt a rush of wetness between her legs and the ache of need. 

Oliver’s hands slipped inside of her shorts feeling her soft skin of her ass against the palm of his hands. Felicity groaned against his lips and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of her mouth; exploring and tasting her. He tugged down her shorts and panties, but didn’t take them all the way off. He did the same with his shorts letting his cock spring free. He held onto her with one hand digging his fingers into one cheek while his other hand stroke himself a few times before guiding his cock to her entrance. He slid into her and she gasped into the kiss. He was bigger than she thought he was going to be. 

Felicity kept her arms wrapped around him while Oliver moved both hands back to her hips. Gripping onto her and moving her body as he thrust into her. “God, Felicity.” He moaned. He pulled back from the kiss and latched his lips onto her neck. 

“Oh, fuck.” She whimpered. She had a sensitive spot on her neck that she loved to get kissed, sucked, and bitten. How he found it so quickly she didn’t know, but she was not complaining. He thrust in and out of her over and over again causing the room to fill with the slick sound. They kept their moans quiet, but their breathing was heavy. “Oliver.” She groaned out. 

He smirked against her neck and snaked his hand around to find her clit. She rubbed as fast as he could, “Come for me baby.” He mumbled as he kissed her neck. Felicity gave a strangled moan and gripped onto him tightly. She trembled and her walls squeezed his cock. Oliver pulled his hand away from her clit and held onto her tightly as he gave a few more thrusts. He held onto her hips tightly and pulled her down roughly as his balls tightened and his cock throbbed. “Fuck.” He started to shoot rope after sticky rope of cum inside of her. 

She kept a tight hold on him even after she had finished. She panted heavily leaning her head back against the door. Oliver finished seconds after she did. He slumped forward his forehead on her shoulder. He was still inside of her, but it didn’t seem like either of them were in much of a hurry. After a few moments his cock had softened and he slowly pulled out of her. He stepped back and gently set her down on the floor. They quickly adjusted their clothing and Felicity fixed her hair. Oliver leaned out of the door first to see that it was clear before they picked up their things and stepped into the hallway. 

“Well that was definitely a workout.” Felicity said as she brought her water bottle to her lips. 

“Yeah.” Oliver mumbled. 

“Do you do that with… everyone?” She asked him as they started back towards the main floor. 

He shook his head, “Nope.” 

Felicity had to say that surprised her, but she was happy about it for some reason. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow for another workout. Not that kind of workout… I mean the punching or pushing up kind. Unless you want to do that again.” 

Oliver chuckled, “We can work out again tomorrow afternoon, but if you want to do that again we might have to find somewhere else to do it.” He gave her a smirk and walked with her towards the front desk. 

“Good.” She smiled up at him. “See you tomorrow.” Felicity kept walking towards the door even after Oliver had stopped. She was tingling from head to toe from what they had just done. Her heart had been racing from the fact they could have easily gotten caught inside of that closet. But most of all she was in a fantastic mood. It wasn’t like her to take risks, but if Oliver was involved she might be more inclined to be more risky.


End file.
